


One in a Million

by inkinmyheartandonthepage



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Complete, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Emotional Hurt, Family Fluff, Fix-It, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Peter Parker, Irondad, May Parker (Spider-Man) Dies, Mention of Avengers, Mentioned May Parker (Spider-Man), Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker Acts Like a Spider, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame, Protective Tony Stark, Sleepwalking, Stephen Strange is a Good Bro, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Peter has the gauntlet, the stones already in place. Aliens are beginning to swarm him and in the overwhelming panic that begins to consume, he does the only thing he can think of. He shoves his hand into the gauntlet.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 239
Kudos: 3083
Collections: All Rereads All The Time, Avidreaders Avengers completed faves, Avidreaders Spiderman completed faves, Spidey, Stories in which Peter Parker snaps in Endgame instead of Tony Stark., The Best Irondad/Spiderson Fics, The Best Peter Parker Whump Fics, The Best of the Best MCU Fics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> It's been quite a while since I have written anything. I had a disastrous March with the loss of my dad and for the first time I have had the creativity to write something. 
> 
> I hope this little one-shot gives you something to distract you with everything that is happening in the world. 
> 
> Apologies for any mistakes and I hope you enjoy.

The first thing Peter hears is the sound of crickets. It’s not what he is expecting but it’s peaceful and he let’s himself drift back into the darkness.

* * *

The second time he hears voices.

It takes him a while before the voices fade from indigestible chatter to fully formed words that Peter can understand.

“Why is he _still_ sleeping daddy?”

The voice is unfamiliar but not threatening. It’s sweet with a definitive child-like lilt to it. It’s not one Peter recognises but the darkness has swaddled him comfortably and he feels he has no need to break free.

“Peter is healing, baby girl.”

This voice _is_ familiar and Peter sinks deeper into the darkness knowing that he is safe.

*

The third time Peter wakes it is nothing like the darkness before. This time is all too aware of everything. The noise is the room is too loud and he’s aware of every breath in the room. He counts three separate heart beats, all beating too rapidly. His eyelids are too heavy to lift, and he doesn’t try to pry them open. His mouth is a concoction of something foul, stale and slick. He can feel the fabric of the clothes he is in, and he wondered where his suit is, but the thought is quickly lost as the pain flares.

His whole left side feels as if it is on fire. His muscles twist and he wanted to scream out in pain but can only manage to part his lips and suck in a harsh breath that makes his throat burn.

“Peter, can you hear me?”

While there is pain in his left side, there is a twinge in his right wrist. He flinches, fingers curling tighter around something and he hears a grunt.

“Peter, if you can hear me please let go.”

Reflexively his tightens his grip and the voice grunts again.

“Kid, it’s Tony.”

Tony. He was here, _alive_. Peter wanted to talk, wanted to spew his relief and gratitude and apologise for everything but he _couldn’t,_ and his grip tightened.

“Kid, if you can hear me, you have to let go. You are crushing the wizard’s wrist,” Tony said, his voice urgent.

Wizard. Doctor Strange was here too? Peter sniffed the air. He could smell the familiar scent of coffee and motor oil that he knew was Tony. He could also smell the faint scent of tea and something that just smelt _ancient_. He had smelt it before when he was stuck on a ship in space with Doctor Strange.

“Don’t,” Strange’s voice was strained. “Don’t try and pry him off me. He could snap my wrist.”

Peter didn’t want that. He didn’t want to hurt the Doctor and he felt sharp pain through his fingers as he slowly released the doctor.

He felt his arm drop and thump against what he now knew was the bed. He felt beyond exhausted and when he tried to open his eyes he simply couldn’t. He couldn’t even move his arm’s anymore, not even a twitch in his finger. The pain was still burning through his left side. It was as if someone had shoved a red-hot poker under his fingers and was threading it up his arm and to his neck.

“What the hell was that?” Tony’s voice cracked as he spoke.

“Looks like his reflexes have returned,” Strange said with an audible wince. “His strength, it seems, has not been affected by his time unconscious. His healing is remarkable.”

“Jesus, kid,” Tony breathed.

“Daddy, is Peter going to wake up now?” It was the child voice again, soft and innocent. The third heartbeat in the room.

“Morgan! How long have you been here?” Tony said.

Peter heard the shift of fabric on fabric and the small sound of a kiss being pecked to someone’s cheek.

“I was looking out for him, like you said too,” Morgan said quietly.

“Perhaps best not to be alone with Peter anymore,” Strange said. “His senses appear to be in overdrive and are protecting him from any potential danger.”

Was he in danger? Was it Thanos? Had they lost again?

“Why is he moving now? After all this time?” Tony asked.

“I can’t be certain,” Strange said. “But his body may be allowing him to wake as the healing process begins to slow.”

Peter wanted to listen too more, he wanted to know what happened to him, what was happening now, but the darkness claimed him once more.

* * *

The fourth time Peter woke up the pain wasn’t as bad. He could still feel it pulsing through his left arm, but it was if someone had been running a current through his arm for too long, it felt hot, painful and numbing all at the same time.

It wasn’t the pain that had woken him up though. There was something rest against his right side and there was the scent of something sweet and artificial.

“Don’t tell daddy,” Morgan’s voice was now recognisable, but he wasn’t sure _who_ she was. “I snuck you a grape popsicle.”

Something cold was pressed into his hand and his cheek muscle twitched.

“I can’t sleep, so I thought I would keep you company,” Morgan said. “I brought you another teddy, too.”

Curious and his right hand starting to go numb with the popsicle, Peter pried his eyes open. He blinked slowly; the room coated in a haze that slowly came into focus. The room was dark much to his relief, the only source of light coming from the hands of who Peter assumed was Morgan. It took him a moment to put it together. She was wearing red knitted gloves that looked like Iron’s man’s hands with a small glowing light in the middle that resembled pulsars.

“This teddy’s name is Tea Cup,” Morgan said.

“Good name,” Peter rasped, his voice barley above a whisper. His mouth felt like it was coated in wet glue and his throat burned but it was good to speak.

Morgan whipped around, her eyes widening and her jaw dropping. “Peter? You’re awake.”

“I guess,” Peter whispered. He grimaced and looked at the popsicle in his hand. Maybe that would sooth his throat. “Think you could open my popsicle?”

Morgan scrambled for the treat, Peter sighing with quiet relief as the coolness left his fingers. She got the wrapping undone and twisted her body until she was on her knees, holding the popsicle in hand.

“Here you go!”

Peter lifted his hand, trembling as he took the popsicle by the stick. He brought it to his lips, aware the Morgan was watching his every move. The treat was cool on his tongue and as he slowly sucked the treat, it trickled down his throat, gently cooling him. It didn’t do much to help the slick coating that filled his mouth but at least it tasted better.

“Thank you,” Peter said.

Morgan beamed, pushing her hair from her face. “I told daddy you would like the popsicle.”

“Whose daddy?” Peter asked before sucking on the popsicle again. He was making quick work of it, unable to stop chewing on the soft ice.

“You don’t remember our daddy?” Morgan’s face fell. “Daddy said you wouldn’t know that I was your little sister ‘coz you were gone for a while. He didn’t say you would forget him too.”

Peter swallowed a chunk of popsicle, nearly choking but managed to get it down. _Our daddy_? Peter thought. The only father figure Peter had was Tony, but they had never discussed it and after going to space when Tony hadn’t wanted him there, he wasn’t sure if Tony even wanted to mentor him anymore. Looking closer at Morgan though, he could see similar features. The same dark hair, the same intelligent eyes staring at him sadly. If Tony Stark was every going to have a daughter, she was it. 

“Iron man,” Peter rasped. “Dad.”

“Irondad,” Morgan beamed. “He’s our daddy! You remember!”

Peter’s hand dropped as his mind swum. His eyes were getting heavy again and he was struggling to fight off the sleep that wanted to claim him once more.

“Can you tell dad something for me?” Peter asked quietly.

“Uh huh,” Morgan nodded eagerly.

“Tell him I said I’m sorry,” Peter said.

“What are you sorry for?” Morgan titled her head to the side.

Peter shook his head lightly, his vision swimming at the motion. “Tell him I love him.”

“I will,” Morgan said. “He loves you too. He tells you and me every day that he loves us. I love him 3000.”

Peter smiled, his eyes beginning to droop. “Hey Morgan?”

“Yeah?”

“It’s nice to meet my little sister,” Peter told her.

“I love you too, Peter. It’s nice that you’re awake,” Morgan said.

“I’m just going to rest again,” Peter said, his eyes already having slid closed. “Thanks for Tea Cup.”

“I should be asleep too,” Morgan said. “I’ll sleep with you!”

Peter felt her settling down into his side, turning so her head laid on his chest and her little arm coming across his stomach. He had just enough energy to wrap his arm around her shoulders to keep her close before he slipped into sleep once more.

* * *

Tony peeked his head into Morgan’s room but wasn’t surprised to see it empty. There was little that could contain the energy of a four-year-old and the sun only having just risen wasn’t one of them. He and Pepper often found her downstairs watching morning cartoons, waiting for one of them to come and make her breakfast.

Continuing past Morgan’s room, Tony paused at the closed door. When they had first found the lake house, he had made sure to have a room for Peter. He didn’t know how or when he was getting Peter back, but Tony knew that one day he would. He could not stop thinking that because the moment he did was the moment he had given up. Shaking his head to clear those thoughts, he pushed open the door and stepped inside.

As his eyes adjusted to the dark room, a fond smile took over his face and he sighed. It was nearly impossible to keep Morgan out of Peter’s room. When Tony and Pepper had first explained to her who Peter was when he had returned, she had been thrilled to have an older brother. She went and spoke to him every day, demanding that he wake up and play with her. He didn’t but it didn’t stop Morgan from tyring the next day.

Even after Peter, still unconscious, grabbing Strange’s wrist and nearly snapping it nearly a month ago hadn’t stopped her from sneaking into Peter’s room with no adult supervision. Tony stepped further into the room. He noted that another teddy bear had joined Peter’s bed and that there was now a giant purple stain on the sheets that Tony knew had once been a popsicle. A dirtied stick was held limp in Peter’s hand and Tony shook his head fondly at Morgan’s antics.

He moved slowly, praying that Peter’s senses didn’t go off and gently lifted Morgan.

“Daddy,” Morgan yawned, wrapping her arms around his neck and planted a sleepy, wet kiss to his cheek.

“What have I said about sneaking into Peter’s room?” Tony huffed, gently poking her sides.

Morgan squirmed in his arms and giggled quietly. “I couldn’t sleep so I brought Peter a popsicle.”

“I can see that,” Tony eyed the stain again. They would have to change the sheets again. It was easier when Strange used to magic to lift Peter to change the sheets. That way they could avoid causing any more damage to the kids left side. It was a good thing the Wizard was dropping by the check up on Peter. “Did he enjoy it?”

“He did!” Morgan said. “He fell asleep before finishing it though.”

“Oh?” Tony indulged Morgan’s make-believe.

“Yep! He said that he liked Tea Cup’s name too,” Morgan beamed. “He also said to tell you that he was sorry and that he loved you.”

Tony froze, eyes snapping to Morgan’s. It felt as if the breath had been knocked out of his lungs. They had never told Morgan exactly what happened to Peter, only that he had been hurt saving the world and that he was a hero. They had shown her videos of Peter and she often imagined what the two of them would do when he woke up but never had she said that he had spoken to her.

“And he said that it was nice to meet me,” Morgan grinned. “Then we went back to sleep.”

“Wait,” Tony’s voice came out hoarse. “Peter said those words? He was awake?”

“That’s what I said, daddy,” Morgan huffed. “He didn’t stay awake for long though. He was _still_ tired. Even after all the sleeping he’s done.”

Tony mind was reeling. Peter had woken up. Peter had woken up to his daughter sitting on the bed with him, eaten a popsicle and fallen back to sleep.

“Did he say anything else?” Tony demanded.

“No,” Morgan shook her head. “Daddy, can we make Peter some pancakes?”

“Good idea,” Tony said, placing Morgan on her feet. “Mum’s in the kitchen, you go get started.”

Morgan’s feet slapped against the floor as she raced out the room.

Tony staggered forward to Peter’s bed. He removed the wooden popsicle stick, feeling the stickiness and tossed over his shoulder. He gently took Peter’s hands, his own shaking and squeezed.

“Kid?” Tony asked, not daring to make his voice too loud.

Peter’s chest rose and fell but there was no other sign.

“Come on kid,” Tony breathed. “Just, give me something. Please. Just let me know you’re okay.”

He gently leaned down and kissed Peter’s forehead. Pulling back his hand tightened in Peter’s when the boys head rolled to the side, facing Tony. His lips smacked together in his sleep, not forming words but making a little noise before he resumed a peaceful rest. Tears sprung to Tony’s eyes, a shocked, joy laugh tumbling through his lips.

It was the most he had seen Peter move in nearly a month.

* * *

The fifth time Peter woke up he was alone. It didn’t take him nearly as long to open his eyes and they adjusted fairly quickly. Inhaling sharply, Peter grunted as he heaved himself up into a sitting position. His vision swam for a moment before it settled once again. Moving more slowly, Peter shifted until he was leaning against the headboard.

The room was lighter, but the curtains blocked the bright natural light he knew would be streaming through if they had been open. Peter was grateful they had remained closed. He took in the room, recognising small things but overall the room was new to him. There was bedside table and a desk in the room along with a bookshelf. Pictures he recognised were scattered around the room and drawings obviously done by Morgan decorated his walls. He smiled at the thought of her colouring something for him.

On the bedside table there was a bottle of water and Peter reached out to get it. He hissed as his left arms tugged at the movement and glanced at his arm. Black veins worked from his fingers up his arm, disappearing into the sleeve of the t-shirt he was in. Working downwards, Peter saw that his wrist, palm and fingers looked as if they had been submerged in a bath for hours and then coloured grey. It made his stomach churn to look at it and he reached for the bottle again.

He took small sips, sighing with relief. He really needed to brush his teeth and swirl a gallon of mouth wash. He could hear voices downstairs and the sound of a TV running. Finishing half the bottle, Peter placed it back on the table and took a deep breath. Pushing back the covers, he gently swung his legs off the bed.

He stood, his knees shaking so badly he had to clutch the bed. He waited several moments for them to stop shaking too badly before he could take a step. Painfully slow, he made his way across the floor, clinging to the wall with his good hand, glad that his powers still worked, and he stuck solidly to the wall. He reached the door and pushed it open.

The sound of voices grew louder, and Peter heard more voices than before. He could make out Pepper, Tony, Morgan and Strange. Then heard Steve’s voice, Clint’s, Scott’s and Bruce Banner. Even Thor’s deep voice was there. Peter’s heart rate picked up and swallowed thickly. He wanted to crawl back to the bed and hide again but the overwhelming _need_ to see Tony, to hold him and prove to himself that his mentor was okay had him walking silently down the hall.

By the time he reached the stairs he had to sit down. He knees trembled almost violently and hands shook as he clutched the railing, to keep himself steady. He could smell lunch cooking and it made his stomach tighten. He was starving and the thought of food had him salivating. Licking his lips, Peter slowly scooted down each step, one at a time. He clutched the banister tightly, hoping he didn’t leave any dints along the way and mentally promised to fix them if he did. By the time he reached the bottom he was panting and ready to fall asleep again. He felt hot and sweaty and gross but determined to eat something.

“You’re awake again!” Morgan grinned, suddenly standing in front of Peter.

“Hey,” Peter smiled automatically back. “I guess I am.”

“The Wizard didn’t think you would wake up in time for lunch,” Morgan said, eyeing him curiously. “Or dinner.”

“Well, I’m pretty hungry,” Peter said.

“Come to the kitchen! Mummy is making sandwiches and mac and cheese,” Morgan jumped on the balls of her feet.

Peter winced at the idea of making it all the way to the kitchen. “I don’t think I can.”

“How come?” Morgan pouted. “You said you were hungry.”

“I am,” Peter said. “I’m just, I’m really tired.”

“You’ve been asleep for ages though,” Morgan whined.

“Have you ever sat on your leg for too long and it went really tingly and numb?” Peter asked.

Morgan’s eyes widened. “Yes!”

“That’s what my whole body feels like,” Peter said.

“When I did that, daddy carried me until the pain went away,” Morgan said. “Do you want me to get daddy to help you?”

“Yeah,” Peter nodded. “That would be great.”

“Okay,” Morgan beamed and went running off, loudly calling, “Daddy! Peter needs help to the kitchen! His body is all tingly and he’s really hungry!”

The chatter in the kitchen stopped, heavy silence filling the air before the sound of a chair scraped across the floor and heavy footsteps came racing out. In an instant Tony was in front of Peter, his mouth open, eyes drinking him in.

Peter swallowed and licked his lips. “I really need to brush my teeth.”

Tony choked on a laugh before he was dropping to his knees in front of Peter and pulling him into a tight hug.

“Jesus, Underoos,” Tony gasped in his ear.

“I’m sorry,” Peter whispered and then his was sobbing, shaking as he cried over and over that he was sorry.

“Shhhh,” Tony rubbed his back. “It’s okay kid, I got you. Just try and calm down.”

“I’m sorry,” Peter whimpered. “I didn’t know- know what else to do.” He hiccupped, pain radiating down his left side that only made him cry harder. “I’m sorry, please. I’m sorry.”

“Shhh, Pete,” Tony palm smoothed the back of his head, tucking him into the crook of his neck. “It’s okay. Jesus, nobody’s mad at you. I’m not mad at you. I’m so glad your awake, kid. You have no idea. Jesus, you scared the shit out of me.”

“I’m sorry,” Peter sobbed.

“No more apologies,” Tony said softly in his ear. “You were amazing, Peter. I’m so proud of you.”

More tears rolled down Peter’s cheeks and he sobbed helplessly into Tony’s shoulder. He must have drifted off onto Tony’s shoulder because when he opened his eyes again, he was on a soft couch nestled in a bunch of pillows. His eyes stung and he could feel how puffy they were. He resisted the urge to rub them and instead swung his feet onto the floor.

“Hold it right there,” Tony voice filtered over his shoulder. “You are not off bed rest young man. I don’t even want to know how you managed to get down the stairs.”

“You are defying all expectations, Peter Parker.”

Peter turned at the husky voice and found Strange standing behind him with Tony. The two of them walked around to his side of the couch and perched on the coffee table.

“How are you feeling?” Strange asked.

Peter pursed his lips. “Tired. Starving. Sore. Gross.”

“We will grab you some food in a minute, kid,” Tony said. “Honestly, on a scale from one to ten how much pain are you in?”

Peter bit his lip. “A seven.”

“Do you know what happened?” Strange asked.

Peter swallowed loudly, dropping his gaze to his lap. He stared at his mutated hands and the black veins that spread up his arm. He hadn’t known this is what would happen. He didn’t realise that once his put the gauntlet on, the pain would nearly white out his vision, that it would sear into his very bones and that snapping his fingers would be nearly impossible. He didn’t know that his left side would be severely damaged and broken and _wrong_.

All he had known that there was a swarm of aliens heading for him. He was alone, trapped and about to die and he did the only thing he could think of. He had shoved his hand into the gauntlet and snapped his fingers.

“I,” Peter licked his lips again, voice barely coming out above a whisper. “I did something really stupid.”

“You did something incredibly _brave_ ,” Tony said sharply. “and something that stupid doesn’t even begin to cover.”

“I’m sorry,” Peter whispered, tears stinging his eyes again.

“You saved the world,” Strange softly. “ _You_ stopped Thanos and returned all those who had been lost.”

“You saved us, kid,” Tony said.

“How – how long have I been asleep for?” Peter asked once he had regained control of himself once more.

“Nearly four months,” Strange answered.

“We thought,” Tony swallowed thickly. “We thought it had killed you. I thought- Jesus, kid I thought I had lost you _again_. But, by some bloody miracle you started breathing. Strange opened a portal and got you to a hospital and got you stabilised. Eventually we moved you here.”

“Where is here?” Peter asked.

“It’s home,” Tony said.

Home. Peter liked the sound of that. It was best thing he had heard in a long time.

“My arm – will it always be like this?” Peter asked quietly.

“I don’t believe so,” Strange said. “This is a vast improvement from four months ago.”

Peter blinked at his arm. “This is better?”

“Trust us kid. It’s better,” Tony winced and scrubbed a hand down his face.

Wincing at Tony’s action, Peter averted his eyes again. He drew his arm in close, attempting to hide it behind a pillow but he hissed as the fabric brushed against his sensitive skin.

Strange cleared his throat and stood. “I’ll find you something to eat. While we have been giving you nutrients and a liquid diet, I think something plain might be best for your stomach to start off with.”

Peter swallowed as he was left with Tony and chanced a look at his mentor. He was surprised that Tony was staring at him with such emotion.

“I can’t believe you’re here, kid,” Tony shook his head. “I thought I had honestly lost you again and it nearly killed me. You’re my kid and I couldn’t protect you.”

“It wasn’t your fault,” Peter insisted. “I choose to be there. I’m sorry I disappointed you.”

Tony let out a breath. “Oh kid, you are never a disappointment. You are the bravest kid I have ever met. What you did, I could never be mad at you for saving everyone. I just wish I could have saved my kid from this.” He waved his hand at Peter’s arm. 

“Am I? You kid I mean?” Peter asked quietly. “You have Morgan now and-“

Peter was cut off by Tony lunging across and pulling him into a hug. “You’re my kid. End of story. Morgan needs her big brother, _I_ need you. Don’t ever scare me like that again. I physically cannot cope with you losing you again.”

“I love you,” Peter mumbled against Tony’s neck.

“I love you too.”

Peter embraced Tony’s warmth, sighing at the relief that, for now, everything was okay. That he had a place, a _home_ and that he had saved the people who were most important to him.


	2. Where to sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter keeps waking up in strange places

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn't going to write any more for this, happy with my little one shot but then everyone was so lovely and said they'd be cool if there was more and then all of a sudden this popped into my head! 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this little extra bit. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes and I hope you enjoy :)

“Peter?”

Groaning at the too loud voices, Peter curled himself up tighter in a ball.

“Peter!? Shit kid, where are you? PETER!”

The fear and panic in the voice was so strong that Peter could practically taste it. It made him curl up even tighter, his limbs straining and protesting. The retreating footsteps were to heavy and the force vibrated up his right side and across his cheek bones. Peter whimpered at the stimulation and flinched. White hot pain radiated down his left side, causing him to gasp and his eyes to fly open.

Light filtered through the room and slowly Peter blinked as he came face to face with the wooden floor.

“Wha’?” he slurred as he uncurled his body. His muscle spasmed for a moment before they relaxed and could stretch himself flat on his back. Peter made to sit up, shoulder’s lifting from the floor before his head smacked something hard with a loud bang.

“What the hell?” Peter hissed, his right hand coming to rub at the throbbing pain in his head. Gritting his teeth against the pain, Peter squinted for a few seconds before his brain registered what he was actually seeing.

Turning his head to the right, Peter could make out the bottom half of a door. With a groan, his shuffled himself towards it, mindful of his left side and his head. After a minuet of careful shuffling, the room expanded, and Peter could finally sit up properly without the risk of injuring himself. He shifted and propped himself against the edge of the bed he had just climbed from under and rubbed at his head.

“Where the hell did he go?”

“He can’t have gotten too far.”

“We’ll check the surrounding woods.”

“Tony, I’m sure he’s fine. Maybe he just went for a walk. There is no sign that he was taken.”

Peter frowned at the voices. Why did they think he had been taken? Was there danger? Other than his senses being dialled to about thirteen there was nothing telling him that he was in danger. But Peter knew he couldn’t always rely on it – especially when there didn’t seem to be any immediate threat. Was Tony in danger? Was Morgan? Using his right hand, Peter pushed himself to his feet, needing a second to make sure he was stable. His left arm was encased in a sling, the damaged arm hidden from view.

The first time he had woken up from a nightmare, he had seen his arm damaged, broken and grey. He immediately flew into a panic, believing that his body was once again turning to ash. He could taste it in his mouth, could smell the decay and he stumbled out of bed, tripping over the blankets. He hadn’t even made it to the door before it banged open and Tony was there.

“I don’t want to go,” Peter sobbed in a panic. “I don’t want to go. I’m sorry, please don’t make me go.”

Tony, pale faced had gripped him tightly. “You’re okay, Pete. Breathe. You’re not going anywhere. Okay. Listen to me. You’re on Earth.”

“My arm,” Peter gasped, choking on the words. “Please, Mr. Stark. I’m sorry. I don’t want to go.”

Strong, calloused hands had gripped his face. “Peter. Listen to me kid. You’re okay. It’s over. You aren’t dying. Look at me. Look at me. That’s it. You’re okay. Your arm is from the gauntlet. You saved us. It’s all over kid, your safe.”

It had taken Tony a while to calm him down, to assure Peter that it was all real. Peter had slumped into Tony’s chest, face pressed against the triangular reactor as his listened to the solid beat of Tony’s heart. Then he vomited down the front of himself and Tony.

“It’s okay, Kid,” Tony rubbed his back, never once pulling away as Peter heaved over their feet. “Let it out.”

Since then they had wrapped his arm in a sling during the night too so that if Peter woke up from a nightmare, it wouldn’t trigger such an epic response.

Worry starting to gnaw at Peter’s stomach, he crossed the bedroom to the door. He pulled it open and stepped out into the hallway. It was empty but it didn’t surprise Peter. He could hear that the voices were outside. He made his way downstairs and through the living room. He looked out the window to the lake. Hovering above the lake he could see Sam flying above but there was no-one else out that way, so he made his way to the front door.

Peter pushed it open, the scent of the lake washing over him. He squinted at the bright light and blinked several times before he adjusted. He stepped out onto the veranda and shut the door quietly behind him. His bare feet made no sound as he padded his way over to Pepper and Morgan.

Morgan was hugging Pepper’s leg as the two of them looked towards the woods in silence. Pepper’s hand was buried in her daughter’s hair, gently massaging as Morgan gently kicked her gumboot encased foot against the pole.

“Mum? Where did Peter go?” Morgan asked.

Peter’s eyebrows flew up.

“He just went for a walk,” Pepper lied.

“Why is everyone so worried?” Morgan asked. “Is it because he didn’t ask for permission first? You told me I always have to ask first before I go outside.”

“You do,” Pepper agreed. “Peter just forgot. He’s still recovering, and we just want to keep an eye on him.”

“So he doesn’t get hurt,” Morgan stated.

“Exactly,” Pepper smiled down at her daughter’s head. “Dad will find him and bring him back for lunch. We should get started on that.”

“I’m pretty hungry,” Peter said, finally alerting the two to his presence.

Pepper and Morgan whirled around as one.

“Peter!” Morgan grinned and raced over to him, crashing into his legs.

Managing to keep upright, Peter cradled the back of Morgan’s head as he looked at Pepper’s relieved face. She crossed the veranda until she was right before him and gently cupped his face.

“Oh, Peter, thank god. Are you okay? Where have you been?” Pepper rambled, eyes darting over him, looking for any sign of injury.

“I was inside,” Peter told her quickly. “I just woke up.”

“Woke up?” Pepper frowned. “Where were you sleeping? Tony checked your room and you were gone.”

Peter felt his face flushing. “I – uh- I woke up under the bed.”

Pepper’s mouth dropped open but before she could say anything Morgan was giggling loudly and staring up at Peter. “Silly Pete! You sleep in the bed not under it!”

“Ohhhh,” Peter exaggerated, making his eyes wide. “You do? Why didn’t you tell me!”

“Let’s get you two inside,” Pepper said, gently pushing the two of them towards the door.

Morgan took off running to the door, opening it up wide before dashing inside while Pepper gently steered Peter with her hand on the small of his back. As soon as they were back inside, Pepper was talking.

“FRIDAY, please alert everyone that Peter is back at the house and he’s unharmed.”

“Of course,” FRIDAY’s voice filtered above them.

“You aren’t hurt, right?” Pepper asked, steering Peter to the kitchen table.

“I’m okay,” Peter assured her. “Well, I did hit my head on the bed but there’s no pain.”

Pepper’s soft hand gently smoothed the curls from his face before she leant forward and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. “There, all better.” She smiled.

Peter beamed and didn’t protest when she pushed him into a chair.

“You gave us all a fright,” Pepper said as she moved to the fridge. She began pulling out ingredients for lunch and a bowl of soup specifically made for Peter as his stomach adjusted to having solid meals again. “Tony went to wake you up for lunch and you had just vanished.”

“Sorry,” Peter winced. “I don’t know why I was under the bed.”

“Maybe you fell out,” Morgan appeared at his side, climbing up onto the chair beside him. “I fell out of bed once!”

“You did?” Peter grinned, assisting Morgan as much as he could.

“Yep! I scraped my elbow too,” Morgan grinned proudly.

Peter heard the whirling of Sam’s wings and the loud thud of him landing on the ground. Peter half listened to Sam taking off his wings and leaving them on the veranda as Morgan happily showed him her elbow and where the graze had been. A few minutes later and Sam was striding into the house.

“You okay?” was the first thing Sam asked.

“I’m fine,” Peter said and watched as Sam’s shoulder’s relaxed.

“Good,” he nodded. “Don’t run off again.”

“He didn’t run off, Sam,” Pepper said, a small smile tugging at her lips now that the worry and uncertainty had disappeared.

“He was under the bed,” Morgan giggled.

Peter’s cheeks flushed as Sam stared at him and he ducked his head.

“Ohhh I can’t wait to hear this explanation,” Sam slowly grinned and he moved into the kitchen to help Pepper.

It wasn’t long before Peter heard the rest of the team hurrying across the front yard and vaulting up the front steps.

“Peter!”

“We’re in the kitchen,” Pepper called, smiling at Peter.

Tony was first through the door, immediately heading to where Peter sat. The younger boy managed to catch a glimpse of Steve and Rhodey before Tony’s worried face was right before him, eyes frantically searching over his face.

“Christ kid, are you okay? Are you hurt?”

“M’ fine,” Peter assured his mentor. 

“Fu-uh-udge,” Tony nearly swore. “You can’t just walk off like that kid. Tell someone. Me, FRIDAY, I don’t care just someone! You could have hurt yourself.”

“Oh, he didn’t run off,” Sam said.

Tony looked up sharply and Peter felt his cheeks flush hot and he dropped his eyes to his lap. 

“Peter fell off his bed,” Morgan said brightly. “and he hit his head.”

Peter groaned, wishing he was back under the bed as Tony’s sharp gaze landed back on him.

“I didn’t fall off the bed,” Peter hurried to say. “I just woke up under it.”

“Interesting,” Doctor Strange’s hummed and Peter looked around Tony to see that along with Bruce, Thor and Clint he too stood around the kitchen.

“I’m okay,” Peter said quietly, looking back at Tony. “I’m sorry.” His eyes closed at Tony ducked and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. He leaned into the hand that swept through his curls.

“It’s okay, kid,” Tony said. “As long as you aren’t hurt.”

“M’ not. Promise,” Peter said.

“Lunch is nearly ready,” Pepper said, and her words caused a flurry of movement as everyone moved to take a seat.

Tony took a seat next to Peter, dragging his seat almost to close. Peter didn’t mind and allowed himself to be tucked into Tony’s side. The lingering worry all but vanished as he leant into Tony’s side.

* * *

Peter was currently taking three naps a day since he had woken up from his coma. He was exhausted constantly and was only truly awake for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Peter often woke on the couch with Morgan pressed against his side and a Disney movie playing in the background after his second nap. Sometimes he woke with his feet in Pepper’s lap and more than once he had woken up on Tony’s chest as the man worked on his Stark Tablet.

So, when Peter woke from his second nap of the day and he was alone his body instinctively screamed at him to get somewhere safe. He was vaguely aware that he was moving but he couldn’t think past the constant _get safe, get safe, get safe_ , that his body was shrieking at him. Eventually the feeling begun to fade, and Peter drifted off once more.

* * *

“How did he even get up there?”

“Should we move the couch under him in case he falls?”

“Probably not a bad idea.”

“I don’t know, he looks pretty wedged.”

“How do we get him down?”

“Have you got a broom?”

“Don’t even think about it, bird-brain.”

“I believe I can safely get him down.”

There was silence and Peter was overwhelmed with the distinct smell of magic that he associated with Doctor Strange. Slowly he opened his eyes and blinked when he saw Strange’s head poking out of a portal he had created.

“Hello, Peter. Are you awake?” Strange asked.

“S’loud,” Peter yawned. “What’s s’going on?”

“I just need you to come with me for a moment,” Strange said. “You can go back to sleep afterwards.”

“S’go where?” Peter cracked open an eye. “Tony? He okay?”

“He’s fine. He’s waiting for you to come with me,” Strange said.

“He left?” Peter cracked open his other eye, fighting the tiredness that wanted to claim him back to sleep. “Where did he go? Why didn’t he tell me?”

“He’s still here. We just need you to come down,” Strange quickly placated.

“Down?” Peter repeated.

“You fell asleep in the rafters,” Strange explained.

Rolling his head to the right, Peter look down and blinked when he saw a worried crowd below him. “Oh.”

“Can you come down with me?” Strange offered a hand through the portal.

Peter took the hand, allowing Strange to tug him to his feet and sluggishly he stepped through the portal and onto the hardwood floors of the lake house. The portal closed behind him, the scent of magic lingering for a moment before it too vanished.

“There we go,” Strange cooed quietly.

“Tony?” Peter blinked tiredly at the group that now was on his level. He stumbled forward as his mentor pulled him into his arms and shoved his face into Tony’s chest, breathing in the familiar scent of his cologne and motor oil before he was fading into a calming sleep.

* * *

When he woke up next, he was wedged between the couch and Tony, safely tucked into the crook of Tony’s neck.

“You awake again?” Tony asked, a hand gently smoothing over his cheek.

“M’awake,” Peter smacked his lips. “Dinner time?”

“Nearly, buddy. How are you feeling?” Tony asked.

“Feel good,” Peter yawned and snuffled closer into Tony’s neck. “Safe. Warm. Hungry,”

“I bet you are,” Tony huffed out a laugh. “Your little adventure to the roof must have taken a lot out of you.”

“My what?” Peter lifted his head, frowning at Tony.

“You don’t remember?” Tony asked.

Peter shifted through the fog in his brain to recall the last time he had woken up. He remembers the smell of magic and Doctor Strange and there was a lingering feeling of not being safe for a moment.

“I…the wizard woke me up,” Peter frowned. “Said you needed me?”

“We found you asleep up in the rafters,” Tony titled his head back.

Peter followed his gaze and frowned. “I was up there?”

“Yep,” Tony said, popping the ‘p’ sharply. “No idea how you got up there. Gave Pepper quite the fright when she got off the phone to find you missing again.”

“Sorry,” Peter righted his neck. “I – I don’t know why I went up there.”

Tony shifted so he could look at Peter properly. He lifted a hand and gently smoothed Peter’s unruly curls before coming to cup his ear. “How’s your arm? Does it hurt at all?”

Looking down at his sling, Peter waited to feel any sharp pain in his arm but found none. “No, I don’t feel any more than usual.”

“Okay, good,” Tony’s thumb brushed against his cheek. “Kid, you’re making me go grey and you _know_ I have a heart condition.”

“Sorry,” Peter said again.

“No, don’t be. I know you aren’t doing this on purpose,” Tony said. “I just want to figure this out, so you don’t end up hurting yourself.”

“Or give you any more grey hairs,” Peter teased.

Tony gently tugged on his ear. “They’re all from you. Every single one.”

Peter squawked. “You had them before you met me.”

“Lies,” Tony grinned.

“Do you think something is wrong with me?” Peter asked quietly, picking at his sling. “Because of what I did?”

“Honestly, I don’t know,” Tony said. “But we are going to figure it out.”

* * *

“Peter? What are you doing in my toy chest?” Morgan asked.

Peter blinked his eyes open and groaned out aloud when he realised that Morgan was right. His limbs were tucked up, bad arm safely tucked against his chest with an array of stuffed animals and toys mostly covering him. He remembered he had eaten pancakes for breakfast and then he must have fallen asleep at the table because he didn’t remember moving.

Morgan giggled. “Did you fall asleep somewhere funny again?”

“I guess,” Peter pouted. “Want to help me up?”

“Okay,” Morgan helped removed the toys that covered Peter’s chest. When they were clear she took his good hand and helped him stand out. Peter was a little shaky as he heaved himself out of the toy chest. He was lucky that Morgan had so many toys that she required a large toy chest.

“Thanks, Mo,” Peter said.

“No worries,” Morgan beamed. “Want to have a tea party with me?”

“Sure,” Peter said. He felt bad that he was always falling asleep on Morgan and so he didn’t mind when she asked him to have a tea party with him or asked him to dress up with her. He liked the idea of having a little sister, his insides feeling warm and safe and happy.

They set up on Morgan’s rug, and Peter happily played along as she poured them tea and even recruited a couple of her stuffed bears to join them.

“Oh shit, not again,” Peter heard Tony mutter from the level below. “Pep! He’s gone again.”

“Oh dear,” Pepper murmured. “I don’t see him in the roof.”

“Shit, you think he got outside?” Tony asked. “God, Pep my heart can’t take this much more.”

“Hush, he’ll be okay,” Pepper soothed. “He’s just finding places to sleep.”

“What if he hurts himself? He’s sleepwalking and climbing with one good arm,” Tony was working himself up that Peter could almost feel it from where he sat.

“FRIDAY, tell Tony I’m in Morgan’s room,” Peter said.

“Of course, Peter,” FRIDAY responded.

He heard the AI relay the message downstairs and before she had even finished, Peter could hear Tony rushing up the stairs.

“Good idea!” Morgan was saying. “Daddy should have some tea too. Mum as well.” She picked up two more teacups and placed them in the middle of the circle they had created.

“Hey kids,” Tony appeared in the doorway, trying to look as if he hadn’t just sprinted up the stairs. “What are you doing?”

“Having tea,” Morgan said brightly. “Come play with us.”

“Sure,” Tony said. He crossed the room, shifting one of the bears across so he could sit in between Morgan and Peter. “Right, what are we having?”

“Tea,” Peter said. “It’s pretty good. Very fruity.”

“Ahh, excellent,” Tony picked up the plastic cup and held it out to Morgan. “Alright, little Miss. Fill me up.”

Morgan grabbed the matching plastic tea pot and tilted it over the cup. Nothing came out except for their imaginations.

“Ahh, that’s hot,” Tony faked winced.

Peter sensed Pepper in the doorway and before he could turn, Morgan was smiling brightly and saying, “Mum, come join us for tea!”

“Oh, of course. Thank you,” Pepper crossed the room and folded herself down onto the floor and picking up the last cup.

“You wake up early Pete?” Tony asked as Morgan pretended to fill Pepper’s cup.

Peter winced. “Woke up in Morgan’s toy chest.”

Tony glanced over his shoulder and when he turned back his eyebrow was lifted high in amusement, but Peter could sense the worry lingering underneath.

“Well, better than the roof,” Tony quipped. “Unless Morgan mistook you for a toy.”

“Nearly,” Peter laughed.

Morgan giggled. “No! I knew it was Peter.”

Pepper small, warm hand gently squeezed his knee. “You do have a lot of stuffed toys. No wonder Peter crawled in there.”

Peter’s cheeks flushed pink and he hurried to take a sip of his imaginary tea.

* * *

“Sleep walking can be triggered by stressful situations,” Bruce said. “After what we all went through, it’s not surprising or uncommon.”

Peter, Tony, Bruce, Doctor Strange and Steve were all seated around the kitchen table, discussing Peter’s new kick of sleeping in strange places. Pepper had taken Morgan into town to do a grocery run, leaving them to discuss what was happening.

“Have you been dreaming?” Bruce asked.

Peter shook his head. “Sometimes. Not always though. Mostly at night.”

Bruce nodded and jotted something down in his notebook.

“Do you think something is triggering it?” Steve asked, looking between the two doctors.

“Perhaps,” Strange said. “Peter, what are you feeling before you sleep?”

“Tired,” Peter answered promptly.

Tony snorted and Strange smiled at him. “Other than tired.”

Peter shrugged. “Warm, I guess. Happy, safe.”

“You said that before,” Tony said. “After we found you in the roof.”

“Fell safe with you,” Peter said, cheeks flushing pink. “My senses have been wired high since I woke up. There not as bad with you.”

Tony gently smoothed Peter’s hair, tucking him into his side as they sat next to each other. “That’s good, kid.”

“Really good,” Bruce said. “It’s great you are feeling safe here.”

“The time you found yourself in strange places,” Strange said. “You were alone, correct?”

“I guess,” Peter frowned.

“What I mean is, Tony wasn’t near you. Or at least not in the same room when you were gaining consciousness,” Strange elaborated.

“Where are you going with this?” Steve frowned.

“Peter said he was feeling safe with, Tony. Perhaps when he was waking, he wasn’t feeling safe and simply moved somewhere he couldn’t easily be found,” Strange said.

“That would make sense,” Bruce nodded. “Spiders will often find high places or dark corners to hide during winter to save them from the cold. A place where they can’t be hurt or killed.”

“You’re injured too,” Strange continued. “Your instincts are telling you to get somewhere safe while you heal. Obviously you can control it while you are awake but as you have been sleeping most of the time –“

“I’m sleepwalking to places where a spider would hide,” Peter finished. “Awesome.”

“No, not awesome,” Tony huffed. “How do we stop it?”

“It should ease once his arm heals a little more,” Strange said. “And when he stops needing to sleep as much.”

“And until then?” Steve asked. “Tony’s right. He can’t continue sleepwalking all the time.”

“We just need to find a way to convince Peter’s unconscious state that he is safe,” Bruce said. “Peter, you said Tony makes you feel safe. What is it exactly that makes you feel that way?”

Peter shifted uncomfortably. He knew exactly what made him feel safe with Tony, but he wasn’t sure how comfortable Tony would feel sharing it with the whole table. He knew that the older man struggled with the emotional side of things and while they were now in a place where they could hug, Peter wasn’t sure if they were at a talking stage with it.

“It’s okay, Peter,” Tony soothed. “No need to feel embarrassed. Of course, you feel safe with me. I’m Iron Man.”

Peter rolled his eyes at the joke but felt better that Tony was easing his discomfort.

“I lied, I don’t feel safe with you at all,” Peter quipped back.

Tony scoffed. “Sure, kiddo. Keeping tell yourself that.”

Peter grinned. “It’s actually Pepper.”

Tony mocked glared at him. “Rude.” And he poked Peter in his good side.

“Okay, okay,” Peter squirmed. “It’s your smell. You smell familiar and like home. The sound of your heartbeat and your reactor. It makes a humming sound. It’s too quiet when you’re not there.”

Tony’s arm around his shoulder tightened as he spoke.

“That’s great, Pete,” Bruce said. “These are things we can replicate. We can start by you wearing something of Tony’s. Like a hoodie or something so it has his scent on it and we can record his heartbeat so we can play it in your room.”

Peter perked up. “Can I have the MIT hoodie?”

“What? No – how do you know about that?” Tony frowned. “Have you been going through my closet?”

“Noooooooo,” Peter chuckled nervously. “You always talk about MIT.”

Tony hummed, unconvinced. “Sure kid.”

* * *

The next morning, Tony beamed as Peter came shuffling into the kitchen, curls slicked upwards from sleep and drowning in the too big MIT hoodie. His kid looked adorable as he grinned sleepily at Tony, shuffling over to his side where he stood at the counter cooking pancakes.

“Smells good,” Peter hummed, leaning into Tony’s side.

“You sleep okay?” Tony asked.

“Yeah, great,” Peter grinned. “This hoodie is comfy.”

“Looks good on you, kid,” Tony agreed. “Go sit down. These are nearly ready.”

Tony felt a kiss pressed to his cheek before Peter shuffled away to go sit at the table. Tony’s shoulder’s relaxed in relief that his kid was safe and healing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure that this is the end. 
> 
> Happy reading :)


	3. Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has a bad day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah.... 
> 
> Look, I honestly wasn't planning to write more but then I woke up with this idea in my head and here we are. 
> 
> Thank for all the love you have given the last two chapter and I hope that you enjoy this one too. 
> 
> Apologies for any mistakes.

* * *

The pale blue numbers _3:45_ mocked Peter and he sighed in the darkness of his room, rolling his head to stare back at the ceiling. He knew it was going to be a bad day. He knew it when the clocked had flicked over to midnight and he was still awake. It’s not that Peter didn’t want to sleep, he did, except it just wouldn’t come. His body was tired, his eyes were _tired_ but his mind would not stop turning. So, he had laid there all night, listening to the crickets and the sounds of the lake.

Peter froze when he heard a murmur through the walls that separated his room and Morgan’s. As the murmuring got louder, Peter pushed himself up, listening closer.

“Oh no,” Morgan sniffed.

Peter threw back the covers and lifted himself off the bed. He crossed his room in an instant, opening the door and slipping silently into Morgan’s room. He shut the door behind him with a quiet click, eyes adjusting to the dark room easily.

“Mo?” Peter whispered.

“Peter?” Morgan hiccuped.

Crossing the room, Peter switched on the lamp to brighten the room.

Morgan sat in the middle of her bed, blankets thrown off and onto the floor. She sat utterly dejected, tears flowing down her cheeks and a wet stain spreading across the bottom sheet.

“It’s okay,” Peter soothed instantly, rubbing her back with his good hand. “Shhhh, don’t cry. It’s okay.”

“I – I wet the bed,” Morgan sobbed.

“Shhhh,” Peter soothed. “It’s okay. Nothing to cry about.”

“I didn’t – didn’t mean too,” Morgan hiccuped, rubbing at her eyes.

“I know you didn’t,” Peter kissed her cheek. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned and into some dry clothes.” Making sure that his fingers and palm stuck to Morgan’s back, he used his sticky powers to lift Morgan.

He grinned when she let out a wet giggle she let out and he carried her over to the door. Opening it up quietly with his foot, Peter crept along the hallway and to the bathroom. He made sure the door was shut first before turning on the light – not wanting to wake up Pepper or Tony. Gently lowering Morgan to the floor, he made sure she was stable on her feet before unsticking his hand from her back.

He moved to the bath, turning on the taps and putting in the plug. Making sure the temp was okay, he turned to his little sister.

“Alright, which would you like; Magic Bubbles or Soap-tastic-fun?” Peter asked.

“Magic bubbles,” Morgan sniffed. “Please.”

“You got it,” Peter said. “You want to take your PJ’s off while I get the bubbles?”

Morgan nodded with a wet sniff and started pulling off her wet clothes.

Peter rummaged through the cupboard for the bubbles and found them towards the back. He pulled them out, poured a generous amount into the tub before putting them back. He stood back up and paused when he caught his reflection in the mirror.

His skin was pale and drawn, dark circles under his eyes. His left eye was no longer covered in black and only his earlobe still held a slight bruising tinge to it. If Peter wore a turtleneck you would never know that his left side was disfigured. The greyish, I’ve-been-submerged-in-water-to-long look was gone but now held the look that he had been in a serious fire. But tonight, the black stood out against his too pale skin and it made his stomach churn uncomfortably.

“’m ready,” Morgan said.

Peter tore his gaze away from the mirror and quickly switched off the taps. He tripled checked the temperature of the water before holding his good hand out to his little sister.

“Alright, Mo. In you hop,” Peter said.

He had just helped her settle into the tub when there was a knock on the bathroom door and they both froze. The person didn’t wait for an answer before the door was gently pushed open and Tony appeared in the doorway.

“Hey kids, whatcha’ doing?” He smirked.

“Having a magic bubble bath,” Peter answered.

“I wet the bed,” Morgan sniffed.

“I know,” Tony stepped into the bathroom. “Don’t worry, mum’s all over it.” At Peter’s questioning frown he added, “FRIDAY alerted us.”

“I was going to change the sheets after we cleaned up,” Peter said, and he blinked at how harshly it came out.

Tony seemed taken back too as he blinked at Peter. “I know. You did a good job, kid.” He hesitated for a second before brushing back Peter’s bed-ruffle curls. “Why don’t you go back to bed? You look tired.”

“M’ fine,” Peter mumbled. The frustration of not being able to fall asleep had disappeared as Morgan needed help but now it was back, building in his chest and gritted his teeth.

“Go back to sleep, Pete,” Tony ordered softly.

“Fine,” Peter huffed, rocking back onto his feet and brushed past Tony and into the hallway.

He didn’t go back to his room, choosing instead to got to Morgan’s. When he got there, Pepper had already stripped the bed and was wiping down the plastic that covered the mattress.

“What can I do?” Peter asked.

Pepper startled but smiled when she saw it was just Peter. “I’ve got it, hun. Why don’t you go back to bed? It’s still early.”

“I can help,” Peter said stubbornly. 

Peter’s breath caught and his jaw clenched as he saw Pepper’s eyes flicker to his left arm encased in his sling, blackened fingers peeking out.

“I know you can,” Pepper said. “But I have it all –“

“Right,” Peter cut her off and turned around and headed back into his room. He shut the door behind him and crossed to the bed. Instead of hopping into the bed he grabbed his pillow and tossed it under the bed before dropping down and wriggling his way underneath. Maybe the spider in him just wanted somewhere else to sleep?

The spider in him didn’t and so Peter remained awake, staring at the underside of his bed until the sun had risen and he heard Tony, Pepper and Morgan moving around the house.

* * *

“What do you feel like for lunch?” Pepper asked, moving to the fridge to peer inside. “We have left over lasagne we could heat up or I can make some sandwiches.”

“Juice pops!” Morgan demanded from the table.

“You can have one after you’ve eaten lunch,” Pepper smirked.

“Daddy would let me have one,” Morgan said.

“Would I?” Tony hummed, striding into the room. “Hmmm, not while mum is in charge of lunch.”

“What do you feel like?” Pepper asked, accepting a kiss on the cheek from her husband.

“Sorry, love, I have to get going,” Tony winced apologetically. “I promise to grab something on the way.”

“Your leaving?” Peter’s head shot up from Tony’s old engineering book he had been flicking through. Something flickered uneasily in his chest. “Where are you going?”

“I need to head to the newly constructed compound,” Tony said, picking up his wallet and phone from the bench. “We have a team meeting.”

“I’ll grab my stuff,” Peter flicked the book close.

“Whoa, slow down,” Tony waved his hand. “Spider-Babies are not needed today.”

“I’m not a Spider-Baby,” Peter huffed.

“Right,” Tony stared at him. “It’s just a boring meeting, kid. Besides, you’re on rest for the foreseeable future.”

“All I do is rest,” Peter cried, voice too loud in the kitchen. “I’m done resting. I’m rested. Over-rested.”

“Pete, I’m only going to be gone for a few hours,” Tony said carefully. “Most of that will be in a car.”

“If Peter goes, can I?” Morgan asked.

“Nobody is going with dad,” Pepper said, pulling out the cold lasagne and shutting the fridge door.

“Kid –“ Tony started but Peter cut him off.

“I’m an Avenger too,” Peter said hotly. “I’m not _broken_.” 

“I know you’re not,” Tony said.

“Then let me come!” Peter snapped.

“No,” Tony said firmly.

The ache in his chest worsened and Peter felt traitorous tears well up in his eyes. He rubbed at the ache, tearing his gaze from Tony and stared at the book instead. He could feel everyone’s eyes on him, and it made his skin prickle. He grabbed the book and slid off the chair.

“Fine,” Peter mumbled and left the kitchen. He threw himself on the couch, hiding himself from view of the kitchen. He rubbed at his chest, the ache worsening and he sniffed back the tears that threatened to fall.

“Pep, I’m sorry, I have to go,” Tony said.

“It’s okay. I’ll talk to him,” Pepper soothed. “We’ll be fine.”

“I hate leaving like this,” Tony said.

“I know,” Pepper hummed. “Go say goodbye to him.”

“Bye little miss,” Tony said, and he heard Tony give his little sister a kiss. “Be good for your mum, yeah?”

“I will,” Morgan said.

Peter squeezed his eyes shut as Tony approached. He didn’t react to the hand that found its way into his curls or the soft kiss to his forehead that made his chest tighten. 

“We’ll talk later, okay kiddo?” Tony said softly.

“Just go,” Peter whispered, the words cracking as he did.

  
Tony sighed, brushed his hand through Peter’s hair one more time and then he was gone, leaving Peter feeling that maybe he was broken.

* * *

“Peter?”

Peter blinked, eyes focusing, and his jaw dropped as he took in his best friend. “Ned?”

“Oh my God, Peter,” Ned breathed. He took a shaky step forward, eyes looking glassy. “What are you doing here?”

Peter blinked again, looking left and then right before turning back to Ned. “Am I in Queens?”

“You’re at my house,” Ned frowned. “Are you okay?”

Peter swallowed, giving a full body shiver. “I’m in Queens?” he repeated.

“Come inside the house,” Ned took reached out slowly and brushed his hand against Peter’s right elbow. When Peter didn’t move away, he gripped it and led Peter into the house. He directed his best friend through the house and into his room.

“Peter. Are you okay?” Ned asked once they had settled themselves on Ned’s bed.

“I don’t know,” Peter said honestly. He had no idea how he got himself to Queens and had no memory of anything after Tony had left for his meeting.

“Have you really been living with Tony Stark?” Ned asked.

“Yeah,” Peter said hollowly. “At the lake house. It’s nice. He has a daughter. Morgan. She’s really cute.”

“Dude,” Ned breathed. “Is it true? What they’re saying on the news?”

Peter blinked. “What are they saying on the news?”

“You haven’t heard?” Ned gaped. “Dude, you’re a hero! Everyone’s frothing at you. They’re saying that you saved us.”

“I guess,” Peter mumbled, picking at his sling.

“Can I see?” Ned asked.

Peter looked at his best friend and felt something warm bubble in his chest. He had missed this. Had missed Ned and the way he said what ever came to his mind.

“Yeah, dude,” Peter said. He slid his arm out the sling. He hesitated with his shirt, catching eyes with Ned. “Don’t freak out.”

“I won’t,” Ned promised.

With a deep breath, Peter slowly began to peel his shirt off. He struggled, body shaking but the trembling stopped when he felt Ned’s hands help him with the rest of it. He stared at his lap, feeling Ned’s eyes trace over his blackened arm.

“Will it always be like that?” Ned asked, his hands twisting in his lap.

“Doctor Strange said it will heal,” Peter glanced back up at Ned. “and it is. It’s not as bad as it was.”

“Here, don’t get cold,” Ned said, handing Peter’s shirt back.

Peter pulled it back on and blinked as Ned offered him a hoodie to put on as well. It was too big, but the familiar scent of Ned and the cosiness of the hoodie made him wriggle into the warmth. He slipped the sling back on, tucking his hand against his chest.

“So, what happened?” Ned asked.

Peter laid back on the bed and as Ned settled beside him, he begun to tell him of the battle. The ache in chest begun to lessen as he spilled it out and by the time he had finished, he felt a little better.

“That’s so messed up,” Ned breathed.

“Yeah,” Peter hummed.

“Hey, Peter?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you,” Ned said, rolling his head to face his best friend. “For saving us. I love you, man.”

“I love you too,” Peter said. “Hey Ned, do you think we could build some Lego.”

“Yeah, that would be fun,” Ned said, already pulling himself up.

It was nice, Peter thought, to just sit with Ned and talk about Star Wars like they used to. He didn’t want the moment to end, didn’t want the normalcy of it all to go but Ned’s phone ringing broke it.

“Hello?” Ned answered.

“Ned? It’s Tony Stark,” Peter heard through the phone.

“Whoa, Tony Stark,” Ned breathed, staring at Peter. “You have my number?”

“Sure do. Listen, have you heard from Peter? Has he called you at all?” Tony asked and Peter could hear the panic in his voice.

“He didn’t tell you?” Ned frowned. “Peter’s here with me.”

There was a pause, the silence thick and heavy. Peter shivered and his shoulder’s hunched over.

“He’s with you? In Queens?” Tony asked.

“Yeah, do you want to speak to him?” Ned asked, looking at Peter for confirmation.

Peter nodded just as Tony said, “Please.”

Ned handed over the phone and Peter brought it to his ear, shrinking into the hoodie.

“Hey.”

Tony let out a loud breath. “Hey Kid, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m okay,” Peter mumbled.

“Shit, kid I know you were mad, but you can’t just run away like this,” Tony begun to rant, the panic audibly leaking through the phone. “I know this hard, I know this whole thing _sucks_ but you can’t just up and _leave –_ “

“Dad, I don’t know how I got here,” Peter cut off, voice wobbling.

“What?”

“Dad, I don’t _remember_ how I got here,” Peter sniffed. “I didn’t run away.”

“Okay. Okay, that’s- shit, okay,” Tony said. “Just, stay with Ned alright. I’m coming to get you.”

“Okay,” Peter mumbled. “M’ sorry.”

“I know you are,” Tony said. “Me too. I’m so sorry, kid.”

“ _Dad_ ,” Peter whispered, voice breaking again.

“It’s going to be okay,” Tony promised. “I’ll be there soon. Do you want to stay on the phone?”

“Yes please,” Peter whispered.

“Cool. Done,” Tony said. “Put me on speaker so we don’t exclude Ned.”

Peter did as he was told and placed the phone on the floor between him and Ned.

“ _DAD_?” Ned mouth to Peter.

Peter blushed but nodded.

“Dude, that awesome,” Ned grinned.

“What’s awesome?” Tony asked.

“This Lego set we are doing,” Peter answered promptly. “It’s Star Wars.”

“Of course, it is,” Tony drawled.

* * *

It was late when Tony arrived.

After their complicated and over the top-secret handshake, Ned gave Peter a hug goodbye and waved him from the stoop and didn’t stop until Peter and Tony had pulled into Queen’s traffic.

Peter snuggled into the warm leather seats, now safely wrapped up in Tony’s hoody that the older man had brought him, swapping it out for Ned’s. The ache in his chest had dimmed into almost nothing when Tony had arrived, but now in the car the ache was beginning to build back up again.

“Is Pepper mad at me?” Peter asked, feeling as small as his voice sounded

“Worried,” Tony said. “Very worried. We both are.”

Peter swallowed around the thick lump in his throat. “I’m sorry.”

“What’s the last thing you remember?” Tony asked.

“You were leaving for that meeting,” Peter said.

“Me leaving, that the last thing you remember?” Tony repeated.

“Is that bad?” Peter looked to the older man.

Tony let out a breath, finger clenching tightly on the steering wheel. “That was hours ago, buddy.”

“What happened?” Peter stressed again.

“You had lunch, rather sulky I might add according to Pepper,” Tony chanced a look a Peter before looking back at the road. “Afterwards while Morgan had a nap, she tried to talk to you. Said you were all fidgety and agitated and then you said you needed air and were going for a walk around the lake. You never came back.”

Peter squirmed in his seat, searching his memory for any of this but was coming up blank. He rubbed his eyes, a small headache starting to bloom.

“How did I get to Ned’s?” Peter asked.

“I had FRIDAY scan all the cameras in the area. Eventually she found that you got on a bus,” Tony said.

Peter shivered.

Tony reached out and fiddled with the controls on the dashboard and soon enough hot air was filtering from the vents.

“I knew it was going to be a bad day,” Peter mumbled, leaning his head back against the seat.

“Say that again,” Tony said.

“I knew it was going to be a bad day,” Peter repeated louder. “Felt all wrong.”

“Wrong how?”

Peter shrugged. “Just wrong. Like my senses could figure out what was going in. Skin was all prickly and the ache in my chest.”

“Like dread?” Tony asked.

“Yeah,” Peter nodded. “How did you know?”

“That’s anxiety kid,” Tony said. “We’ve all been feeling that way since – since _it_ happened.”

“I want it stop,” Peter whispered, knowing his sounded like a whining child be he was _tired_. “I’m tired of healing. I just want to be normal again. I want to be Spider-Man again.”

“I know you,” Tony reached across the console and took Peter’s hand in his. “I really want that for you too. I hate seeing you like this, and I wish I could make this go faster for you. But we _will_ get you there, kid. I promise, we will get you better and back to being Spider-Man. But in the meantime, do you think it would be okay if you could just focus on being a big brother and just being Peter.”

Peter squeezed Tony’s hand. “Yeah. I can do that.”

“And next time you’re having a bad day, just tell us,” Tony said. “Just say it’s a bad day.”

“K,” Peter whispered.

“I don’t want to have Pepper frantically calling me that your gone again,” Tony said. “I won’t come home to a missing kid.”

“M’ sorry.”

Tony’s hand left his and buried in his hair instead. “I know buddy. Not your fault.”

* * *

He must have fallen asleep in the car because Peter felt something under his knees and the swoop of his body being lifted, a small grunt in his ear.

“I’m getting too old to carry sleeping Spider-Babies,” Tony muttered. “Not a good sign.”

“M’not Spider-Baby,” Peter mumbled.

“Sure thing, Spiderling,” Tony adjusted his grip on Peter before the sound of the car door shut.

Peter adjusted his good arm so that it rested on Tony’s shoulder, sticking the jacket that he wore. Satisfied he wouldn’t fall, he nuzzled into his dad’s neck and breathed in his scent. He must have dozed off again as he jolted awake again as he felt himself being laid down. He whined in the back of this throat, grip tightening on Tony’s jacket.

“I’m just putting you on the couch, buddy,” Tony said. “Ease up on the sticky powers.”

Peter whined again but did as he said. He sunk down into the couch cushions, blinking tiredly up at Tony.

“Don’t go again,” Peter made to reach out for Tony’s arm, but the older man evaded it.

“Just a minute,” Tony hushed. “Let me grab the blanket and we can go to sleep.”

“You staying?” Peter slurred.

“I’m staying kid,” Tony promised.

Peter’s eyes slipped close and he felt the couch jostle as Tony sat down. Sluggishly, Peter moved until he was sprawled against Tony’s lap, head resting in the crook of his neck.

“Whoa, okay Spider-Octopus,” Tony’s breath rushed out of him as Peter slumped against his chest. He rubbed his hand up and down the younger boys back. As best he could he draped the blanket over them both, shifting until he was comfortable.

Peter fell asleep to the soothing motion of Tony’s hand running up and down his back and the beat of his heart, the ache in his chest finally leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy reading :)


	4. How do you say goodbye?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter didn’t want to ask – he didn’t need to ask really – because everyone was avoiding it, himself included. There was only one reason why May hadn’t come to visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I know, I know, it's been a while. For everyone who asked "what happened to May?" this is for you. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy and apologies for any mistakes :)

Peter didn’t want to ask.

There was a lot to process since waking up from his coma; putting his hand in the gauntlet and being the one who snapped, that Tony Stark thought of him as a son, the little sister he suddenly had and the long recovery he had for his basically useless arm (for the time being Strange assured him).

Peter didn’t need to ask, not really, because everyone was avoiding the question, including himself. There was only one reason why May Parker wasn’t at the lake house with him, helping him recover, holding him in her arms and whispering against his curls how proud she was but also how incredibly _mad_ she was and how he was _going to be grounded until your 50_.

Peter didn’t think he was ready for that confirmation. So, Peter ignored it as best he could.

Instead he focused on being a good big brother to Morgan. He watched the Disney shows she liked on repeat, joined her tea parties and crawled into her tent that was situated by a tree that looked over the lake. He ate the broccoli she not-so-subtle pushed onto his plate at dinner when she thought Tony and Pepper weren’t watching and joined in for the bedtime stories, she insisted he be a part of at her bedtime.

He focused on healing. He ate regularly and a lot to keep up with his metabolism so that his healing factor could continue to heal his arm and he slept regularly (though he didn’t have much of a choice because he was _still_ exhausted). He hadn’t done anything Spider-Man related (and that was the hardest part. He _loved_ being Spider-Man) and tried not to crawl around in his sleep but there was only so much he could do when his instincts kicked in when he slept much to Tony and Pepper’s terror when they found his room empty and the mad dash to find him begun.

These things though didn’t stop him from hearing the whispered conversations that happened in the house when they thought he couldn’t hear.

* * *

“Have you told Peter yet?” Peter heard across the yard where he was playing with Morgan in her tent and while the Avengers stood around the barbeque, cooking up burgers for dinner.

A ritual had started whenever the heroes managed to band together at the lake house. If the weather was good, they would set up a large table in the front yard and would barbeque burgers for dinner and the salad that Bruce always brought with him (which was one of the tastiest and only salad that Peter would eat willingly). A playful fight would always break out on who had the better grilling skills that Rhodey usually won when he took over as everyone else squabbled.

“No,” Tony sighed heavily over the hiss of the meat on the barbeque.

“You’re going to have to tell him eventually,” Steve said.

“Yeah, I know,” Tony sighed again. “We will. When he’s ready.”

“You think he’s not?” Bruce asked.

Peter held out his hand for Morgan, who stuck her tongue out in concentration as she tried to paint Peter’s nails with nail polish she had snuck from Pepper’s bathroom. It was a pinkish colour, one that Peter often saw Pepper wearing. He hoped it wasn’t expensive.

“He hasn’t mentioned her. Hasn’t asked why she isn’t here or when she’s coming,” Tony explained. “I think he knows but I don’t think he’s ready to admit it.”

Peter focused on Morgan painting his nails until Rhodey appeared in the tent doorway and called them out for dinner. He placed a hand on Peter’s shoulder as they walked back to the group, squeezing him firmly while lightly admiring his new coloured nails.

“I can do yours too!” Morgan beamed, hopping and jumping by her Uncle’s side.

“Yeah? Think you can do some red and blue for me?”

“Yeah!”

(Pepper didn’t have any blue, but she did have a nice purple that matched the large stain on his pants where Morgan knocked over the bottle in her haste to get his nails done).

* * *

“Mummy? Why did dad call Peter, Parker?”

Peter froze on the couch.

Upstairs he could hear Tony in the shower, washing away the ice cream Morgan had managed to spill down the front of her father when her overzealous cheer for dessert got the best of her and Tony. Peter had laughed loudly and Tony had responded with “zip it, Parker, or no ice cream for you.”

Pepper and Morgan were upstairs in her room, getting her ready for bed while Peter was supposed to be picking a movie for them to watch ( “ _anything but Star Wars.” “but dad!” “Anything that doesn’t involve space, kiddo.”_ ).

“Well, that’s because it was his parents last name,” Pepper explained gently.

“But, you’re his mum and dad,” Morgan said, and Peter could picture the confused frown on her face.

“We weren’t always his mum and dad,” Pepper explained. “Before you were born, before Peter even _met_ us, he lived with his parents, the Parker’s. But, when Peter was your age, there was an accident and Peter went to live with his Aunt and Uncle.”

“But Peter lives with us now,” Morgan stated.

“He does. Just because Peter’s last name isn’t the same as ours, doesn’t make him any less your brother or our son.”

“What happened to his Aunt and Uncle?” Morgan asked.

Pepper was silent for a moment and Peter heard the shower switch off.

“They were in an accident too and so now Peter lives with us,” Pepper said softly.

“Good,” Morgan said. “I love Peter, lots and lots. I love him _3000_.”

“We love Peter too,” Pepper said.

Peter didn’t hear the rest, finding himself pushing open the door and leaping off the porch and striding across the front yard. As the cool night of the air hit his face, he realised that there were tears streaming down his face and he sucked in a breath that sounded a lot like a sob.

His feet kept walking until he reached the edge of the dock and couldn’t go any further unless he wanted to fall into the lake. His legs gave out and he all but collapsed onto his butt. He swung his legs over the edge of the docks, feet dangling just above the water as he tried to even his breathes and banish the ache in his chest.

He stared at the blurry reflection of the moon on the lake through the tears that flowed down his cheeks. He wiped them away frequently, shoulder’s shaking as he sobbed.

_“They were in an accident so now Peter lives with us.”_

Morgan was a curious child and incredibly bright so it shouldn’t have come as any surprise that she would eventually start asking questions about Peter and why he didn’t share their last name. But Peter _wasn’t ready_. He wasn’t ready to admit to himself why he was living with the Starks on a permeant basis.

He hunched over, wiping his eyes desperately as heard the front door open and heard his name being called. He pressed his lips together in an attempt to suppress his sobs, but it only made him release an odd squeaking noise instead.

He heard Tony’s feet hit the dock and his body practically folded in half in attempt to make himself look smaller.

“Pete? What happened to you choosing a movie?”

Peter felt Tony coming up behind him, gently laying a hand on his back. He felt the moment Tony realized he was crying, body crouching down beside him and his big palm running up and down his spine.

“Hey, Pete. What’s going on?” Tony asked.

Peter hiccupped, squeezing his eyes shut tightly as his body shuddered with his supressed sobs.

“Did you really want to watch Star Wars that badly?” Tony attempted to lighten the mood.

It only made him cry harder, sobs gasping out of him as he could no longer keep them in.

“Whoa, okay! Come on, kid take it easy. You’re okay,” Tony’s palm swept up and down Peter’s back, knees hitting the deck as he pulled Peter into his arms.

Peter went willingly, pressing his face into Tony’s chest, good hand curling tightly into the well-worn t-shirt as he cried so hard his body shook.

“Come on Peter, you have to breathe,” Tony pleaded.

Pressing himself closer to Tony, Peter tried to calm down, but he couldn’t.

_May was gone. May was gone. May was gone._

“I’ve got you,” Tony held him close. “Just breathe with me Pete, come on kiddo.”

Unsure of how long they sat on the dock, Peter eventually ran out of tears, the sobs turning to hiccups, breathes coming out easier until they were matching Tony’s.

“You with me, _Bambino_?” Tony asked, hand carding through Peter’s curls.

“Yeah,” Peter croaked out, keeping his face pressed against Tony’s chest, refusing to release his good hand grip.

“That’s good,” Tony hummed, the relief evident in the kiss he pressed to the top of Peter’s head. Felt the relief in his fingers that never stopped gently massaging his curls. Another kiss was pressed to his head and Tony’s voice was soft. “You’re freezing, _Bambino_. Think you could come inside?”

Peter nodded and let Tony get him to his feet. He burrowed into Tony’s side as they headed back to the house, relying on his Spider-Sense and Tony’s strong grip to keep him from tripping.

As they stepped into the house, the door shutting quietly behind them, Peter realised how cold he was. He shivered, nearly pushing Tony off his feet as he burrowed further into his father’s side.

“Where did you boys get too?” Pepper asked as Tony half carried Peter into the living room. “I thought we were watching a movie?”

“Pep, love, pass us the blanket please,” Tony said.

Peter heard the blanket being thrown and then it was wrapped around his shoulders and he was lowered onto the couch. Soft hands were gently brushing away the remaining tears that clung to his eyelashes before they started rubbing up and down his good arm. The blanket was gently tucked around his bad arm that was cradled against his chest in its usual sling.

“Peter, you’re freezing,” Pepper exclaimed.

“M’sorry,” Peter mumbled.

“Pete, what happened?” Tony asked gently. “Is it a bad day?”

_It’s the worst day all over again_ , Peter thought miserably.

“Sweetheart?” Pepper’s voice was soft and encouraging. “Come on, talk to us.”

Peter sniffed, squeezing his eyes shut as his throat threatened to become consumed by the lump forming there. He hiccupped as he tried to speak.

“Breathe, kiddo,” Tony coached.

Peter could feel the concerned looks Tony and Pepper were giving one another over the top of his head but he couldn’t get the words out. Didn’t want to make them real.

“Peter, honey, your starting to scare us,” Pepper smoothed his hair back from his face. “Please talk to us.”

“May’s gone,” Peter finally choked the words out.

The words were out there. They were real. May Parker was gone.

Peter was gently tucked into Pepper’s side, head coming to rest on her collar bone as Tony pressed against his bad side, anchoring him as he pressed a kiss to his temple and catching the fresh tears the dribbled down his chin. They didn’t say anything. They simply held Peter as he cried and let him pour out his grief that he had been keeping bottled up inside him.

* * *

Peter woke up not in his room.

The bed he lay on was much larger than his own and held the distinct smell of both Pepper and Tony blended into one comforting scent. He didn’t remember getting there but judging how dry and scratchy his face felt he had exhausted himself crying and had been carried there. It made a small part of his heart bloom with warmth while the rest remained somewhere in the bottom of his stomach.

A strong scent of coffee and tea wafted into the room and Peter felt the bed shift as the body next to him sat up. Another weight added to the bed on his other side, the blankets gently lifted before settling down again.

“Thanks,” Pepper hummed. “Did Happy get Morgan okay?”

“Yeah,” Tony said. “Said he’d take her to the aquarium. I expect another stuffed toy will be joining the family by the end of the day.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised,” Pepper chuckled. “Happy spoils her.”

“Do I get one too?” Peter mumbled against the pillow his face was pressed into, voice rough.

“Sure thing, _Bambino_ ,” Tony hummed. “I’ll get Happy to get you a penguin.”

“A real one?”

“No, not a real one,” Tony huffed. “Where we would put it?”

“It could swim in the lake,” Peter offered. “Gerald needs a friend.”

“Gerald does not need a friend,” Pepper said firmly, slender fingers working into Peter’s messy curls.

Peter hummed at her touch, feeling his body starting to drift again.

“Don’t fall asleep again,” Pepper hummed. “You need to eat and wash your face.”

“S’too late,” Peter slurred, body lulled by the rhythmic, relaxing movements of her fingers against his scalp and he drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Peter somehow felt better and worse when he woke up again.

Tony and Pepper were still on either side of him and he wondered how long he had been out for.

“You really awake this time?” Tony asked.

Peter pried opened his eyes, cringing as his eyelashes stuck together and he blinked until the room came into focus. He hummed a note of confirmation that he was awake and smacked his lips together. The bed dipped as Tony left the bed and shuffled into their bathroom. The tap ran for a moment before it was switched off and Tony came back with a damp cloth in hand.

“Sit up,” he said, sitting back on the bed.

Doing as asked, Peter managed to sit up. He sat still as Tony gently pressed the cool cloth against his face and Peter sighed as it offered some relief. His eyes were gently wiped before the soft cloth was swiped against his cheeks, nose, chin and then over his forehead before it was gone.

“Face me, sweetheart,” Pepper said.

Peter turned his face and hummed quizzically as she smoothed cream over his face, the stinging immediately disappearing.

“Better?” Pepper smirked softly.

“Yeah,” Peter nodded. “That feels awesome.”

“Alright, time to eat something. I swear you stomach growling woke me up,” Tony playfully huffed as he placed a tray in Peter’s lap.

Realising how hungry he actually was, Peter devoured the plate of toast, eggs and bacon that he was offered. When the plate was empty, Tony took the tray and Peter was manoeuvred until he was tucked against both of them.

“Are you okay to talk about last night?” Pepper asked.

Peter nodded, looking down at his blackened fingers that peeked out of his sling. “M’ sorry about that.”

“Hey, you don’t have anything to be sorry about,” Tony said firmly.

“I – I knew she was gone,” Peter whispered. “I just didn’t want to admit it.”

“I’m so sorry kiddo,” Tony took Peter’s good hand in his. “So sorry.”

“What happened to her?” Peter asked, glancing up at Tony.

“When you were gone,” Tony started carefully. “When we were able to, we went looking for her. Went to your apartment and then went to her work when she wasn’t there. I’m so sorry kiddo. She was in an accident. Someone driving a car was dusted and the car went out of control and ended up hitting May’s car.”

“Did she – did she suffer?” Peter asked quietly.

“No,” Pepper said, soft hands tucking a stray curl behind his ear. “No, she didn’t suffer. The accident – she didn’t feel a thing.”

Peter nodded, not trusting himself to speak without breaking into sobs again. Tony and Pepper let him compose himself, Peter using their touches to anchor himself.

“Did you bury her?” Peter finally managed to ask.

“Right next to Ben,” Tony said. “When you’re ready we’ll take you up to see her.”

“I’d like that,” Peter whispered.

They fell into silence again, each of them taking a moment to sort through their thoughts, to remember May and the amazing woman that she was. What it now meant that Peter had finally admitted to himself that he was never going to see her again.

“Thank you,” Peter broke the comfortable silence. “For taking me in.”

“You don’t have to thank us,” Tony squeezed his hand. 

  
“I do,” Peter insisted. “I love you, mum and dad. Love you 3000.”

“We love you too,” Pepper smiled, kissing his temple. “You’ll always have us. No matter what. And the Avengers.”

“And if, god forbid, anything _did_ happen to us, which it _won’t_ ,” Tony stressed. “You will go into the safe, caring and very capable hands of Rhodey. Because he is the only sensible Avenger I trust my Spider-Baby with. Can’t have you and Morgan becoming team Cap.” Tony shuddered theatrically.

Peter snorted.

“I honestly think Rhodey would have to pry you both out of Happy’s hands,” Pepper laughed.

“Maybe we should do that next time they’re round,” Tony grinned. “A fight! Whoever wins gets the kids.”

“Wow, trying to get rid of us already,” Peter said deadpanned. He grinned though when Tony ruffled his hair.

“Nope. You’re my kid now. You aren’t going anywhere,” Tony said seriously.

Pepper pressed another kiss to his temple. “and we wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Peter sighed happily, burrowing himself into their warmth. Though he missed May terribly and would every day, he didn’t feel as though he was drowning because he had the Stark's to keep him afloat.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading :)


End file.
